yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 174
"Duel in the Dark!", also known as "Darkness Conflict!!" in the Japanese version, is the 174th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 233rd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Isono states that the Battle Ship is currently flying toward target location 5260 at an altitude of 800 meters. It's 9:45 p.m., 12 hours and 45 minutes since the start of Battle City, as Isono explains over the intercom that the shipboard lights will be turned off at 12, requesting that all the tournament participants please return to their rooms by that time. Honda notes that it's almost lights out, and he tells Yugi and Jonouchi that they should get some rest, as they've been fighting all day and must be tired. Jonouchi reluctantly looks at Mai's comatose body, but Anzu reassures him that they'll look after her, suggesting that he get some sleep. Yugi agrees, and tells Jonouchi to come with him. Jonouchi thinks that Mai is dying; Marik's dark powers are killing her even while they're standing there. Yugi doesn't know about it. Mai has 24 hours left; if he doesn't beat Marik within that time, she's gonna... and he cuts himself off, urging Mai to hang in there. Just wait till tomorrow, Jonouchi promises. They walk outside Shizuka and Ishizu, and Yugi bids the Jonouchi siblings good night, wishing Jonouchi good luck for tomorrow. Jonouchi reassures him that he hasn't forgotten their promise. When the time comes, he'll come at Yugi with everything he has. Yugi agrees, stating that Battle City isn't over until they have their real Duel, and his other self is looking forward to it too. Jonouchi agrees, as Dark Yugi smiles in spirit form behind his partner. Shizuka speaks up, stating that it's her brother's dream to beat him, but Yugi's so strong. Jonouchi protests at Shizuka not to talk like that, Jonouchi always tries to think it's 50-50 (Yugi smiles in embarrassment in the background). She then remembers that Ishizu has the power to see the future, and asks if she could tell them the result right now. Jonouchi protests that it'll spoil everything (though he is curious). Fortunately, Ishizu explains that her Millennium Tauk is losing its powers. From the moment the future changed when she fought Seto, its signals have become weak. Jonouchi asks if that means Kaiba changed the future. Ishizu is silent for a few seconds, before she tells them that Marik's heart has been conquered by darkness, but they can save him. She knows they have the strength. Jonouchi and Yugi surprised as Ishizu removes her Millennium Tauk, and she holds it out to Yugi, explaining that it is his now. Yugi is surprised that Ishizu is giving him the Tauk, and Ishizu explains that to restore the Pharaoh's memories, he needs the remaining five Millennium Items. The mission of the Tomb Guardians is to safeguard the Millennium Items until they can give them to the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's soul. With this act, part of her family mission has been accomplished. Yugi looks at the Tauk in his hands, thinking that now he has two Millennium Items. Ishizu muses to herself that Yugi was entrusted with the gathering of the Millennium Items. Jonouchi tells Yugi to go to bed as Yugi clutches the Tauk in his hand. Ishizu walks in the other direction, and Anzu seizes her chance to follow her, asking Ishizu what will happen to the other Yugi when all seven Millennium Items are fitted into the slab in the hidden temple in Egypt. Both women are silent for a moment, as Anzu asks herself why she's asking this, as she doesn't even want to know the answer, but she continues to ask. Closing her eyes, Ishizu replies that the souls of mortals all have a place to return to, including the other Yugi. Anzu ponders the words as Ishizu walks away. After lights out, Jonouchi is in bed dreaming (and still wearing his Duel Disk. Yugi is still awake, the Millennium Puzzle hung over the bedpost by its chain. Yugi thinks that Ishizu told them about the tragedy of the Ishtar fmaily. Marik wants revenge on him because he thought his other self killed his father, even though it was Marik]s own evil self that did it. He thinks about Ishizu and Marik, and the Millennium Items that the Tomb Guardians protected for centuries. He wonders what his other self's memories are, and what he would remember when they got all the Millennium Items. He then hears Dark Yugi's voice, asking yugi if he can't sleep. Yugi sits up to see Dark Yugi's spirit form sitting in a chair beside the bed. Dark Yugi thinks that Yugi must have been thinking the same thing as he was. Yugi glances at the Millennium Puzzle, and he reassures Dark Yugi that he's sure they'll get all the Millennium Items. When that happens Dark Yugi will get back all his memories. He continues, stating that once they get all the Items, he'll go to Egypt and put them in the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories. That's Yugi's job as the vessel of Dark Yugi's soul. He muses on what will happen when that time comes, but then decides that it's time to sleep, as they've got a big day tomorrow. Dark Yugi agrees. As Yugi turns away, a tear forming in his eyes, Dark Yugi thinks that unless he beats the evil mind within Marik, he'll never be able to travel the path he has to go. Dark Marik walks through the corridors, unsheathing the blade of the Millennium Rod. He enters Rishid's room, telling him that the darkness of death has come for him. His continued existence is an inconvenience for Dark Marik. He tells him to die, but then he notices someone leaning against the wall, chuckling. Dark Marik fiercely asks who's there, and the figure raises his head and the Millennium Ring - it's Dark Bakura. Dark Bakura thumbs to the side with the Ring, explaining that he brought a friend, asking if Dark Marik recognizes him, as the image of Marik appears beside him. This is Dark Marik's other half, Dark Bakura comments. Dark Marik scoffs, having forgotten Marik implanted part of himself in Bakura when he brainwashed Bakura's vessel. Marik tells his other half that he won't let him kill Rishid. Dark Bakura stands up, commenting that he doesn't care if the bald guy lives or dies, but he needs the hieroglyphs carved on Marik's back. And he needs the Millennium Rod, don't tell him Dark Marik's forgotten their agreement. Dark Marik chuckles, admitting that he forgot Dark Bakura was a Millennium Item collector. Dark Bakura smiles, claiming that he's much more then that, but if Dark Marik gives him the Rod nice and quietly, Dark Bakura won't make him part of his collection of souls. Dark Marik smiles, isn't Dark Bakura a puzzle, he comments. Well then, he'll just have to take him apart. Just try it, Dark Bakura replies. Dark Marik raises the Rod, yelling "die!" as he uses it to fling Dark Bakura into the wall. Dark Bakura realizes that he's using the power of the Rod as the wall cracks around him. Dark Marik laughs, asking Dark Bakura why he doesn't stick around for a while, turning to Rishid and stating that he'll kill him, then it's Bakura's turn. Blindinng light suddenly shines from the Millennium Ring, and Dark Marik finds himself unable to move his arm. Dark Bakura, his hands in his pockets and freed from the wall, claims that Dark Marik's power is nothing. Dark Marik smiles, and Dark Bakura comments that those who were chosen by the Millennium Items must settle things in a Shadow Game. Dark Marik replies that it's his pleasure. They adjorn to the top of the blimp, Duel Disks at the ready, and Dark Marik explains that the rules will be that whoever loses, dies. Does that cover everything? Bakura laughs, telling him to bring it on. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 20 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.